A Journey Throughout Time and Space: Part Point Sxe
by Deathshoki
Summary: Set six months after the incident in the Coruscant system, Grand Admiral Grant battles a small Rebel force in the Taldot Sector near Balamak when two unexpected ships appear.
1. Octavian Grant

**I got all the Grand Admirals added for these stories! Horray! Not to tute my own horn or anything, but who can say that they got thirteen characters added to this site? Hm? No one I know. But to be fair, I only know one person who reads fanfics so... there's that. And people are using them too! Ah! I'm so happy and proud of myself. Anyway, this is the second prequel to my story 'A Journey Throughout Time and Space: Part Unce.' I've already written and plan on releasing two other stories before the events of that one and after this one. All of these are going to be short stories. Longer than my previous one (Part Point Fuv) but much shorter than my other ones. I'm writing these stories mainly for two reasons, one because I found the Grand Admirals and they're now my favorite part of Star Wars. I love them and the Imperial Civil War. They're so cool and it makes me so sad what Disney Star Wars could've been... But the second reason is I want them to get more attention. Also, the art for this story is made by my nephew. If you like it, follow him on Pinterest. His account is "AlijahArtz"**

**But as per the usual, please review for constructive criticism. **

Over three years before the events on Hoth...

Grand Admiral Octavian Grant sat in his command chair on the bridge of his Star Destroyer, _Oriflamme_. He gazed out of the viewport at the agriworld of Balamak in the Taldot sector and the ensuing battle. Turbolasers were firing and starfighters were buzzing around the small Rebel fleet. TIE Fighters and Interceptors were engaging the enemy R-41 Starchasers, Rihkxyrk assault fighters and hunted down the NTB-630 naval bombers while the _Oriflamme_ attacked the Rebel Assault frigate Mark I and Mark II, the _Quasar Fire_-class bulk cruiser and an MC40a light cruiser.

Grant was surprised that the Rebels were putting up a good fight. Even though the _Oriflamme_ was outnumbered, she wasn't outgunned.

"Gunners," said Grant, "concentrate fire on the Quasar."

Grant watched as the octuple barbette turbolasers pierced the smaller ship's shields and broke the ship in two with the next shot.

"Bombers! Attack the MC! Fighters! Clear a path! Gunners! Target the Mark II Assault frigate!"

Grant heard a flurry of acknowledgments and saw his men follow orders.

"Sir!" the sensors officer called, "We have a large ship coming out of hyperspace right behind us!"

"What class?"

"_Imperial_, sir."

Grant did hear that the _Tyrant_ disappeared in the sector recently. Grant had to act fast.

"Helmsman! Turn our port to the hyperlane."

"Yessir!"

If this was indeed the _Tyrant_ and it got captured by the Rebels, then this simple battle with a small Rebel fleet would get dangerous.

The massive_ Imperial I_-class Star Destroyer came out of hyperspace firing at the _Oriflamme_. The thought passed through Grant's mind that the ship mistook the Imperials as an enemy. But that thought was quickly proven wrong when the ship launched T-65 X-Wings.

"Comms! Send the distress call! Gunners! Target the shield generators! Interceptors! Disengage from current assignments and screen from enemy X-Wings!"

Grant stood and stared out the viewport. On his left was the_ Tyrant_, now called _Rebel Dream_ the sensors said. And on his right was a battered but not yet broken Mark II and MC40a with the fully functional Mark I wreaking havoc.

"Our port and starboard shields are almost down," called one of the officers.

The TIE Punishers that Grant had picked up from an earlier mission made their last run on the Mon Cal and got lucky. They hit the reactor. Grant watched as the viewports dimmed to near opaqueness because of the flash.

"Sensors! Report!" Grant barked.

"The bombers hit the _Valiante_ and it blew!"

"What was the damage?"

"Whole flight of bombers destroyed. Rebel and TIE starfighters were too close to the blast. Only three flights of TIEs remain. The Mark II, _Abolisher_ got singed and the Mark I, _Captor_ got the whole starboard destroyed."

"What about the Rebel starfighters?"

"Only some wounded Starchasers are left and they're headed to the hyperlane."

Out of two squadrons of TIE Fighters and a squad of TIE Punishers, that was an acceptable loss.

"Tell the bombers to attack the _Abolisher_. And turn us to face the _Tyrant_."

The Grand Admiral could tell there was some hesitation from his crew but they obeyed. Now with the full might of the _Oriflamme_ bearing down on the older ship, the battle turned. The only problem was the X-Wings. There were three squadrons of them and only a beaten down squad of TIE Interceptors.

"Order whatever is left of the TIEs to engage the X-Wings," Grant ordered.

Right now they were the biggest threat. The _Imperial II_ could handle its older sister. But the smaller fighters were another thing. There were thirty-six, twelve and a half meter fighters with enough firepower to cripple Grant's ship. If that happened, then the older, less powerful _Imperial I_ would finish them off.

Grant sat back down and watched the two Star Destroyers slug it out.

"Incoming proton torpedos! Brace for impact!" called another officer.

Grant braced in his chair and watched as the torpedos impacted against the Oriflamme's shields and shook the ship.

"Damage report!" Grant ordered.

"Forward shields down! _Rebel Dream_ is hitting our hull!"

"Sir! Another _Imperial_-class is dropping out of hyperspace!"

"Is the _Abolisher_ destroyed?"

"No, sir. Just crippled."

"Order the bombers forward to attack _Rebel Dream_."

"Yessir!"

Grant saw another_ Imperial I_ come out of hyperspace right behind_ Rebel Dream_. Grant glanced at the sensors and was surprised to see it was _Glory._

_What is Zaarin doing out here? _Grant thought to himself.

"Sir! _Glory_ is launching TIE Defenders!"

The battle had turned. With two Star Destroyers attacking _Rebel Dream_, the ship tried to turn to escape.

"Disable that ship!" Grant ordered, "Let's return it to its proper owners."

The _Oriflamme_ and _Glory's_ ion cannons quickly shut her down after their combined turbolasers took down her shields.

"Send over a boarding party. Take no prisoners."

"Yes, sir."

"Sir! Admiral Zaarin is contacting you over your personal commlink!"

Grant turned on the privacy on his chair so no one but Zaarin could hear him and activated his comms. A hologram of Demetrius Zaarin appeared before Grant, "Grand Admiral Zaarin. Thank you for your assistance."

"Of course, Grand Admiral." He responded smoothly.

"What do you want in return?"

"Nothing but an hour of your time."

"Then talk."

"Not here. Not like this. I am on my way over to your ship in a shuttle now… so we can talk in person."

"Of course. I'll have you cleared and be down in the hanger for your arrival."

"Most kind, Grand Admiral. I'll see you shortly."

Grant deactivated his commlink and sat in his chair for a minute thinking. Why would Zaarin not want anything from Grant? Why didn't Zaarin rub it in Grant's face that he got tricked by the Rebels? What did Zaarin really want? Grant stayed away from Imperial politics, Moffs and his peers. But he knew from his time as a Tapani lord that Zaarin was up to something. And his gut said it wasn't good.

Grant stood, "Keep me updated on the status of _Rebel Dream_ while I go greet our savior. Have a reception ready for him when I get down to the hanger."

"Yes, sir."

Grant looked out the viewport at the two Star Destroyers before he turned and walked out of the bridge. He straightened his white Grand Admiral's uniform while he was in the turbolift and headed to the hanger when he got out. Grant saw two rows of eight Stormtroopers waiting for him when he entered the hanger and watched the _Lambda_-class shuttle set down on the deck. He walked to the bottom of the boarding ramp of the shuttle and watched the other Grand Admiral walk down with an escort of two Stormtroopers.

The two men saluted each other, "May we talk in private?" Zaarin asked.

The bad feeling that was in Grant's chest was getting stronger but he replied with a yes and led the shorter man to his quarters. Zaarin left his guards at his shuttle, and when they arrived, Zaarin pulled out what Grant assumed was a listening device scanner.

"What's with all the secrecy?" Grant asked after he sat behind his desk.

"In this day and age, you can never know who's your enemy or who's your friend," Zaarin responded. He seemed satisfied and asked to sit.

Zaarin sat in the other chair when Grant asked, "Why're you way out here? Shouldn't you be in the Parmel sector?"

"I could ask you the same question."

"You first."

"I was in the Thanos system visiting a TIE facility. You?"

"I was putting down a Sneevel uprising in the Kastolar sector when Balamak called for help."

"The _Tyrant_ was guarding this sector, wasn't it?"

"Before it was captured by the Rebels, yes."

"Hm. Moff Jormum is going to hear it from me for losing a Star Destroyer."

"Not if Seerdon gets to him first."

"Grand Moff Seerdon was replaced."

That surprised Grant, "Really?"

"He was replaced by Augustus Turnbull."

"I've never heard of him. Why was Seerdon replaced?"

"Because of the Death Star incident six months ago."

"I only heard it was destroyed when it crashed into Vandor-One in the Coruscant system."

"From what I've gathered from Grand Admirals Makati, Takel and Teshik, the station was escorted from the Mon Calamari system to the Kashyyyk system in the Mytaranor sector that's under the 'protection' of Grand Admiral Syn."

Grant forced himself to not roll his eyes, "Anything 'under the protection' of Peccati Syn is in danger." He muttered.

"From there, Seerdon's forces were to take over of escort duty from Grand Moff Kaine's Scourge Squadron and head to Chandrila. Somewhere along the way, the second Death Star was lost and headed to Coruscant."

"I can see why Seerdon lost his head. Why didn't the others lose theirs too?"

"Makati and Takel were just as confused as everyone else. And Teshik's Star Destroyer was docked with the DSII and launched just before impact."

"Thank you for the update. But I doubt that's what you wanted to talk in private about."

Zaarin smiled, "Do we_ really_ know if the house of Palpatine exists?"

Grant looked at the older man confused, "What are you talking about?"

"Naboo turned traitor and was base-delta-zeroed. All records of Naboo have been purged. Do we _really_ know if the house of Palpatine existed? And if it did, is the Emperor so unforgiving of a planet that he even destroys ancient and noble planets like Naboo and Alderaan?"

Grant didn't like where this was headed, "Where are you going with this?"

"What's to say he doesn't do the same to the Tapani sector?"

"Are you talking treason?"

"If we're to cut to the point. I'm talking about a coup."

"I should have you arrested for treason!"

Zaarin's smile looked like one would give a friend, "But you haven't. I've been to the Emperor's Deep Core shipyards. I know what he's planning." Zaarin pulled out a datachip and slid it across the desk.

Grant grabbed a blank datapad and put the chip in. Diagrams of massive ships and devastating superweapons appeared before Grant. He looked up at Zaarin who had an empathetic smile on his face, "How'd you get this?"

"I'm very close to the Emperor's Hand."

Grant looked back at the datapad. Plans for ship lines called the _Eclipse_-class and the _Sovereign_-class Star Dreadnaughts were on this. As well as 'Shadow Droids' and a superweapon called the 'Galaxy Gun,' "He plans to replace us with droids!"

"And Force-users. Look further."

Grant saw plans to clone Force-sensitives like Vader and the Royal Guards. Grant put down the datapad and looked at Zaarin, "I don't believe this is true. And even if it is, it can't be close to done."

"Oh but it is!" Zaarin pulled out another chip and slid it to Grant, "I took this while I was there."

Grant put the chip in another blank 'pad. A hologram appeared and showed a massive station that looked like the Galaxy Gun from the plans, "This looks almost done!"

"I'd say a few more years." The image shifted to the shipyards. The _Eclipse_ seemed almost done as well, "Then look at the fleet."

The image shifted again to a massive defensive fleet. There must've been thousands of ships.

"This must be fabricated," Grant said with certainty.

"Check the authenticity for yourself."

"You could've found a way that faked it. You are in weapon development."

"I could've. But I didn't."

Grant risked putting the chips into his computer in his desk and tried to verify them. Everything on Grant's scanners checked out. Grant had one other option. Grant activated the comms in his deck, "Lieutenant!"

"Yes, Grand Admiral?"

"I need you to check the authenticity of a holorecording and a datachip. They're top secret."

"Yessir! By the way, _Rebel Dream_ has been successfully captured."

"Very good. Get back to me as soon as you're done." Grant turned off his comms and looked at Zaarin, "You want me to betray the Empire?"

"Not the Empire. Just to dethrone the Emperor."

"And you take his place?"

"I'm willing to have a council rule with me on it."

"With who on it? You and me?"

"For now."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means, I have plans for more people to be on board."

"Like?"

"Like Teshik and Makati."

"Just the four of us, huh?"

"We would need the likes of Grand Moffs Kaine and Zsinj on our side."

"Anyone else?"

"First, are you in? Or are you out?"

"If I'm out?"

"Then that would be most unfortunate that I arrived too late to save Grand Admiral Octavian Grant and his crew. But he will be remembered as a hero to the Empire."

"Is that a threat?!"

Zarrin chuckled, "Nonsense! It's just hypothetical. I would most prefer it that you will join me willingly."

Grant stayed silent for a few minutes pondering, "I'm not saying no…."

Zaarin frowned, "But you're not saying yes."

"Not until I know what you showed me is true."

Zaarin smiled like he was a friend again, "Then I'll leave you to think!" Zaarin stood, "You wouldn't mind if your ship went into commsilent and moved out of the way, would you? And I'll be aboard my ship just to give you some room to think just so you're not pressured."

Grant shook his head, "Not at all. Thank you for your time, Grand Admiral."

Zaarin turned and left Grant in his chair to think. If Zaarin was leaving… and going to his ship… then Grant could have his gunners shoot down the shuttle. But then he'd have to deal with the TIE Defenders. But if he ordered him _dead_ before he got to his ship… but did Grant _really_ want him dead? If everything Zaarin said and showed him was true… then Grant would be dead and the Tapani sector would be destroyed. Even if the Galaxy Gun didn't work, Palpatine would make a new toy. That's what happened with the Sun Crusher. And even though that was MIA that didn't mean the Empire didn't have it.

Grant activated his commlink and told his men to follow what Zaarin said to do. He got up and started to pace around his quarters while he thought.

How_ did_ they know if House Palpatine existed? Zaarin was right. Even if the Emperor was a noble he seemed perfectly alright to destroy noble worlds. But Zaarin wasn't a noble either. He was just a peasant compared to Grant. But he seemed to have a good head on his shoulders and Vader and the Emperor respected him.

Grant stopped in his tracks. Vader! How were they going to deal with Vader?! Vader was more of a threat than the Emperor. But Zaarin said he was close with the Emperor's Hand. So maybe they could handle it.

Grant resumed pacing around the room. Grant had served in the Clone Wars, he had fought against the Separatist and their Droid Army. He had seen the damage done by the Jedi and politicians to the Republic. If the Emperor was going to replace them with those repulsive droids and archaic Force-users then Zaarin had a point in forming a coup.

Those superweapons and super ships Palpatine was building wasn't good. If he got those weapons then anyone in the Galaxy who rebelled against him would be destroyed.

Grant knew what he wanted to do. All he needed was one last thing. And just as he made up his mind, his commlink beeped from his desk. Grant answered it and it confirmed what he needed to do.

Grant called Zaarin, "Yes?" Grant noticed some sleep laced in his voice.

"I'm in."

"You are? Good. I'll be right over to discuss details."

Grant continued to pace around his quarters as he wondered if he did the right thing. A knock came from his door that pulled Grant out of his thoughts. He opened it and let Zaarin in.

"I'm glad you agreed to join me." the other Grand Admiral said after he sat.

"Palpatine can't be trusted with the safety of the Galaxy anymore."

Zaarin nodded, "I agree. Now, I have plans to get the others and a lot rested on you."

"Me?" Grant asked confused.

He nodded again, "Yes. You don't have your loyalties tied to anyone so you'd make a good person to convince the others." Zaarin pulled out a holoprojector and put it on Grant's desk. It activated and showed a map of the Galaxy. Zaarin started to point at certain sectors, "Makati is in the Queli Oversector working with Zsinj. So that's two. Teshik is fighting off native Rebels and pirates in the Brevost sector. And Kaine is still setting up his new base on Entralla for Oversector Outer."

"What about the other Grand Admirals? Mainly Tigellinus, Batch, Takel and Grunger? Tigellinus is dangerous with all of Imperial Center Oversector's forces. Batch has the cloaking device. Takel is a military genius. And Grunger has the _Aggressor_."

"Batch failed and is in hiding. Grunger will follow us when we take over. Takel is a spice-addict and a coward at heart. And Tigellinus… will be a problem but I hope to bring him on as well. And I hope Teshik will have some way to deal with him."

"What about Isard and Sate Pestage?"

"Pestage is a coward and will follow or die."

"Ysanne Isard isn't."

"No. But she can be dealt with if she doesn't follow."

"Darth Vader will be the biggest issue of them all."

Zaarin leaned forward and put his chin in his hand, "Yes. But I think we can work with the Rebels on that."

"How?"

"By leaking information to them."

"How will that help? Vader has Death Squadron."

"Maybe the Rebels get lucky with our information. But if we can turn Death Squadron to our side then we can kill Vader. But we can hash out the full details of our plan later." Grant did pick up on his inclusion on the plan, "For now, let's get these ships to Thanos for repairs."

"Of course." Grant and Zaarin stood and left to the hanger. Grant watched the other Grand Admiral's shuttle leave before he went back up to the bridge, "Captain." Grant said when he entered.

"Yes, sir?"

"Take the _Oriflamme_ and_ Tyrant_ to Thanos to rearm and repair."

"Yes, sir."

Grant sat in his command chair and thought about what he just set in motion. Grant knew he should sleep as he watched the ship jump into hyperspace but he couldn't stop thinking about the ramifications of what he and Zaarin were planning on doing.

"Sir?" Captain Kaerobani said at Grant's side. Grant looked up at him, "You should get some rest."

"I'll rest when we get to Thanos."

"That'll be a few hours."

"That's fine. I need time to think."

"Yes, sir."

When they reached Thanos, they had the_ Tyrant_ and _Glory_ right beside them. Grant watched as the lightly damaged _Oriflamme_ flew inside an empty drydock and began repairs. Zaarin commed Grant and told him he was going to see Moff Jormum and that he was gifting his new ally with TIE Defenders to replace Grant's lost starfighters. Grant thanked the Grand Admiral and watched as _Glory_ went into orbit of the planet. Grant took one last look at his ship before he headed to his quarters for the night.


	2. Osvald Teshik

**This is the second part of four coming out for this story. If you like this story or Star Wars Legends, then stay tuned and please review for constructive criticism and enjoy.**

Two weeks later...

The _Oriflamme _was exiting hyperspace soon and Grant waited for the upcoming battle. The _Oriflamme's _hangers were completely full. The ship's starfighter complement was restocked with two full squads of TIE Fighters, a squad of TIE Interceptors, TIE Bombers, TIE Punishers and the gift from Zaarin, a squadron of TIE Defenders. Grant and Zaarin were on their way to the Flarestar system in the Narvath sector to help and recruit Osvald Teshik. They had heard that Teshik encountered a large Rebel force there. So to complete two goals, they made their way into the Expansion Region.

"We're exiting hyperspace in thirty-seconds," said an officer.

Grant looked at the black viewport and waited. Grant felt them enter into realspace again as the viewport revealed the battle. Teshik's fleet was surrounded by Rebel forces, "Sensors. What are we looking at?" Grant ordered.

"Grand Admiral Teshik's fleet is surrounded by Rebels, sir."

"How many? What ships?"

The sensors officer was silent for a little while the data poured in, "All of their ships are battered, sir. There are remnants of seven GR-75 medium transports, two Action VI transports, one Class VI bulk transport, two CR90 corvettes, one DP20 frigate and four EF76 Nebulon-B frigates. They have two _Braha'tok_ gunships, five CR90s, four DP20s, two MC30c frigates, three _Dauntless_-class heavy cruisers and three MC80a Star Cruisers left. There were once three hundred and twenty-eighty starfighters with four squadrons of Cutlass-9 patrol fighters, eight Z-95 Headhunters squads, four squadrons of T-65 X-Wing starfighters, four squads of RZ-1 A-Wing interceptors, two squads of R60 T-Wing interceptors and six squads of H-60 Tempest bombers. Now only a little over two hundred starfighters remain."

"What of Teshik?"

The officer was silent for a few more moments, "The Grand Admiral has his flagship, the _Imperial II_-class Star Destroyer, _Eleemosynary_, a _Secutor_-class Star Destroyer, a _Tector_-class Star Destroyer, two _Victory I_-class Star Destroyers, two _Ton-Falk_-class escort carriers and an Immobilizer 418 cruiser. One _Victory_ and two _Ton-Falks_ are destroyed with the rest of the Grand Admiral's fleet damaged. There seems to have been nine hundred and ninety-two TIE starfighters. That has been widdled down to under six hundred."

"Sir!" called the comms officer, "Grand Admiral Teshik is contacting you and Admiral Zaarin!"

"Put him through."

Two holograms appeared before Grant. One of Zaarin and one of Teshik, "What in the debris of Mon Cala are you two doing here?!" Teshik's cybernetic voice yelled.

"We've come to help," came Zaarin's smooth response.

"I don't need your help!"

"Obviously you do."

"You lost a Star Destroyer and two carriers," Grant said matter-of-factly.

"I don't need you to rub it in, Tapani!"

"There's no need to get at each other's throats," said Zaarin, "What can we do to help?"

"Nothing. I've got this handled."

Zaarin shrugged, "I guess you don't need two Star Destroyers, seven _Lancer_-class frigates and one hundred and forty-four TIEs." Zaarin looked at Grant, "I guess you can tell your men to prepare for the jump to hyperspace. We're not needed here."

"What do you want?" Teshik asked in a resigned tone.

Zaarin looked back at the cyborg, "Nothing but an hour of your time."

"What trick is this?"

"None. We'll win this battle and then we'll talk in-person."

"Fine."

Grant turned his attention back to the battle. One of the MC80as, two of the MC30cs and the _Braha'tok _gunships turned from their fight with the battered _Tector_-class, _Archer_ and flew on an intercept course with the _Oriflamme _and _Glory_.

"Concentrate fire on the MC30s and launch all fighters," Grant ordered.

"We'll go after the MC80a," Zaarin said.

"They're going after the _Black Asp_! I'm ordering the _Gallant_ and the _Sceltor _to defend it!" said Teshik.

"I'll send my TIE Defenders to aid you!"

"So will I!" Grant said.

Grant watched on the sensors as the two _Victory I_s were moving to intercept the remaining two MC80as and both _Dauntless_-classes that were heading toward the interdictor.

"Spread those _Lancers_ throughout the fleet!" Zaarin ordered.

Grant watched the two MC30cs fire their barrage of proton torpedoes at the _Oriflamme_.

"Brace for impact!" called one of Grant's officers.

The Star Destroyer shook violently before the MC80a and X-Wings flew in and caused yet more damage to her.

"Damage report!" Grant called.

"Hull breaches on multiple decks!"

"Sir! There's a fire near the reactor!"

"Send all fire and maintenance crews to put out that fire and repair as much damage as possible!" Grant ordered, "Helmsman! Pull us away from the battle!"

"Running so soon, Grant?" Teshik taunted.

"I'm moving us away so if we blow, we don't take out the entire fleet. We'll provide long-range fire support."

"Sir! The MCs are turning to attack the _Glory_!"

"Send all bombers to attack those ships! And order the Interceptors to go after the X-Wings!"

"Don't worry about us," Zaarin said, "We'll get this handled."

"Sir! A large ship is coming out of hyperspace right behind us!"

"Did you call for any more reinforcements?" Teshik asked.

"No," Zaarin responded.

"What class?" asked Grant.

"Unknown. Looks like another Mon Cal."

An MC80 _Home One_ type Star Cruiser called the _Independence_, the sensors said, came out of hyperspace right behind the _Glory_ and disabled her engines.

"Sir! They're launching four squads of BTS-A2 Long-Range Strike Fighter/Bombers!"

After the new starfighters made a run at the _Glory_, they turned to the hyperlane and jumped into hyperspace. Grant looked at the sensors and saw that all of the Rebel ships were jumping with the Mon Cals providing covering fire. After the rest of the fleet jumped, the Mon Cals turned and left as well.

"What happened?" Zaarin asked.

"The _Black Asp _had to turn her gravity well generators off and move away from the battle with the _Victorys _following," said Teshik.

"We need to follow them!" Grant said.

"With what? The _Secutor_, _Victorys _and the _Ton-Falks_? Teshik demanded, "Even if we found them, we don't have the firepower to take them on right now."

"You seem pretty okay with letting them leave," Zaarin said.

"The only reason I survived long enough for you two to arrive was that I found myself the carriers. Otherwise, I'd have gone in with just the Star Destroyers."

"One of the Emperor's punishments?" Zaarin asked.

"I'd assume so."

"Is your ship intact enough for us to come aboard?"

"Just some minor damage. So yeah."

"Then both of us will be over to talk while we head to the Validusia system in the Bes Ber Bikade sector for repairs."

"You didn't win us the battle," Teshik stated.

"But we kept you alive."

"Fine. I'll have you two over to talk."

Teshik cut the transmission. Zaarin looked at Grant, "I guess I'll see you soon," He said before he cut off too.

Grant stood, "Captain Kaerobani."

"Yes, sir?"

"The ship is yours. Follow Teshik's fleet to Naval Station Validusia."

"Yes, sir."

Grant headed down to the hanger to his personal shuttle before flying over to Teshik's command ship. When he arrived, the two other Grand Admirals greeted him and Osvald Teshik led them to his quarters. Teshik sat down behind his desk while Zaarin checked the room for bugs. After he finished, Zaarin and Grant sat in front of the desk.

"So?" Teshik started, "What do you want for saving me?"

"Only your support."

"Support in what?"

"In taking out the Emperor."

Both Grant and Teshik were surprised at how forward he was about it, "You want a coup."

"Yes."

"With you as it's head."

"With you, me, Grant, Makati, Grand Moffs Kaine and Zsinj at the head. If we can recruit more, than that would be better."

"You already have their support?"

"No. Just the Emperor's Hand, several Imperial officers, Moffs and Grant here."

Teshik turned his cybernetic red eye towards Grant, "Why're you turning traitor? You seem like the guy who would never turn."

"I have my reasons." Grant pulled out copies of the disks Zaarin gave him, "These are some of them." He slid them across the desk to Teshik. He put them in a datapad and looked at them in silence, "I've checked their validity. They're real."

Teshik put the datapad down and closed his real eye. They all sat there for over an hour with no one saying a word. Teshik opened his eye and looked at the other Grand Admirals.

"I'm in."

"You're in?" asked Zaarin.

"I'm in," He said fiercely.

"Good. Now we can set up the details. Do you have any way of dealing with Tigenilus?"

"I have a few ideas."

"Good."

The treasonous conversation continued for several more hours as the now, newly formed Grand Admirals' Coalition's fleet headed for repairs.


	3. Ardus Kaine

**Here's the third installment of this story. The last one with Grant will come out next month and then we go over to Zaarin. As always, please review for constructive criticism and enjoy! **

Three months later...

Grant was en route to the Entralla system and the Velcar sector in the New Territories to recruit Grand Moff Ardus Kaine to their cause. Zaarin was on his way to recruit Grand Admiral Afsheen Makati and Grand Moff Zsinj to their side in the Quelli Oversector. Grant was reading the reports that Zaarin gave him before they parted ways in the Validusia system. He saw that Kaine was building up ships at his new sector capital. No one questioned it because Kaine was tasked with Scourge Squadron, a force like Vader's Death Squadron, to hunt down Rebels. They had already taken out Mon Calamari with the Death Star over nine months previously.

"Sir. We're coming out of hyperspace."

Grant looked up at the viewport. The opaque transparisteel cleared and revealed the sight of the _Executor_-class Star Dreadnaught, _Reaper_.

"Sir. _Reaper _is hailing us."

"Tell them who we are and that I request an audience with Grand Moff Kaine."

"Yes, sir." Grant waited for the response, "Sir. Your request is granted. He'll meet you in his personal hanger."

"Very good." Grant stood, "Captain. The ship is yours until I return. I'll most likely not return until after the battle."

"Yes, sir."

Grant went to the hanger and his shuttle with four stormtroopers as an escort. Grant had done a lot of research on Kaine while the _Oriflamme_ was in repairs. Kaine was a very unique man. Someone who had many secrets and varied loyalties. He claimed he was loyal to Palpatine but something in Grant's research made him think that he could be swayed.

"We are entering the hanger-bay, sir," said the pilot over the intercom.

Grant prepared himself as he felt the ship's landing gear hit the deck softly. The ramp lowered and Grant's escort exited first. Grant walked out and saw Kaine standing between two rows of officers and troopers.

"It's an honor to have a Grand Admiral aboard my ship," said Kaine, "Welcome."

"It's an honor to be in the presence of the most powerful Grand Moff in the Outer Rim," Grant replied when he reached the older man.

Kanie smiled, "Your flattery won't go unnoticed."

Grant returned the smile, "Neither will yours."

There was a lot at play here under the surface. Grant knew this. Grant figured this would happen. He wasn't the most popular Grand Admiral, nor the most well known.

"Shall we go somewhere more private?"

"Of course."

Kaine led Grant to a large dining hall. Kaine, of course, sat at the head of the oval table, while Grant sat across from him.

"Did the Emperor send you?" Kaine asked after they requested food.

"Yes."

"Then you must have heard what I'm doing here."

"Indeed I have. And I'm here to be your military adviser and observer."

Kaine frowned, "Last I heard you were in the Kastolar sector."

Grant wasn't surprised Kanie did his homework as well, "That was over three months ago," He said after he sipped the water that the servers just gave him, "I've been in the Taldot sector for repairs."

"Repairs from what?"

"From a Rebel attack of the Balamak system."

"Strange that wasn't in the records."

"Grand Moff Turnbull wanted to sweep it under the rug that he lost a Star Destroyer to the Rebels."

Kaine peaked an eyebrow, "Really? And you let him?"

"For a favor."

"Of course." The servers arrived with food and quickly left the two men alone again, "The Rebels have managed to put together an old Separatist fleet."

"So I've heard."

"Have you heard the composition of the fleet?"

"I have. But I'd like to hear it from you."

"And why would that be?"

"Because my information is days old. I want to know the latest."

"Of course." Kaine took a bite and swallowed before he continued, "The fleet is being commanded by the _Lucrehulk_-class Droid Control Ship, _Defiance's Banner_."

"I thought she was destroyed by Admiral Tallon and General Dodonna."

"Apparently, their betrayal runs deep. The _Defiance's Banner _survived. And now Toonbuck Toora has led a massive fleet to attack the shipyards of Jaemus in the Obtrexta sector. They're staging their fleet of four _Lucrehulk_-class battleships, two _Lucrehulk_-class Droid Control Ships including the _Defiance's Banner_, eight _Providence_-class carrier/destroyers, twenty-one _Recusant_-class light destroyers, thirty _Munificent_-class star frigates, twenty-seven _Captor_-class heavy munitions cruisers and _Munifex_-class light cruisers, sixteen _Auxilia_-class pursuit destroyers, fourteen _Lupus_-class missile frigates, twenty _Diamond_-class cruisers, three Bulwark Mark Is, four Bulwark Mark IIs and a _Subjugator_-class heavy cruiser, the _Eviscerator_ in the nearby Veragi sector."

"In the Nharl system, correct?"

"Correct. Over the devastated planet of Equanus."

"Do you have enough ships?"

"I had enough ships to destroy the fleet at Mon Calamari."

"But you didn't have enough ships to defend the second Death Star."

"That wasn't my fault. I did exactly as I was told. I handed it off to Grand Moff Seerdon's fleet with Grand Admiral Syn watching over."

"But will the Emperor differentiate that?"

Kaine paused. He put down his food, "I think I know what this is really about." Grant stayed silent, "You're trying to get me in your little 'Grand Admiral's coalition' aren't you? It won't work. I'm loy-!" Grant took out and slide a copied datachip from his pocket, "What's this?"

"I don't think you are totally loyal to the Emperor. He sent you way out here in the Outer Rim instead of keeping you by his side on Coruscant. He doesn't care about you. Nor anyone else in this Galaxy." Kaine took the chip and put it in a datapad from underneath the table. Grant was sure that there was a way to call the guards if Kaine wanted to under there. As well as a blaster pistol, just in case.

Kanie looked up at Grant, "Where did you get this?"

"From Zaarin."

"And you trust him?"

"No. Of course not. But I've run every test I can think of on those things. And they're all true. Run them for yourself. Palpatine's just going to replace you eventually."

Kaine put the chip in a hidden computer and told someone to check it's authenticity. Kaine put his fingertips together in front of him, "I was approached by Inquisitor Jerec seven months ago after he saved me from a 'Rebel' assassination attempt. He said I would be approached by someone from a 'Grand Admiral's coalition' and I would have to 'make a choice.'" Kaine pulled out the blaster pistol from the table and aimed it at Grant, "Why shouldn't I kill you for treason?"

Grant smiled calmly, "Because you'd only delay the fact that Palpatine tried to kill you."

"I know that he did."

"Then why are still loyal to him?"

The table beeped and Kaine answered. Grant couldn't hear what was said, but he assumed it was something along the lines of 'the datachip is real.' Kaine turned off the commlink and stared at Grant with the blaster still raised at him. Grant wasn't sure how long they stayed like that until Kaine lowered the weapon and said, "I submit my loyalty to your coalition. You're right. We can't let Palpatine win."

Grant smiled, "Good. Zaarin and I have already recruited Teshik. And Zaarin is on his way or is in the process of recruiting Zsinj and Makati."

"I've been building up resources and personal since the assassination attempt."

"Good."

Grant and Kaine continued the conversation for many more hours. Even as they were told they were jumping into hyperspace to attack the Rebels. As Grant learned more about Kaine, the more he respected him. Which, for Grant, respecting a nonnoble was near unheard of. But Grant heard what Kaine thought about the Empire and his plans and he thought, _That's someone who could be Emperor_. And Grant pointed it out to him. Kaine thought he was joking at first. But Grant said that would be a better leader than Palpatine. That he wanted what was best for the Empire and not for himself. Kaine said that he'd think about it when they were called to the bridge.

Grant followed Kaine onto the bridge when an officer said, "Sirs! We're coming out of hyperspace in thirty seconds."

"Very good," Kaine said.

Grant watched as the transparisteel cleared and he saw the massive _Lucrehulks _and the _Subjugator._

"Sir! The enemy is launching fighters!"

"Very good. Launch all fighters, get the Interdictors back and activated and move up the _Raiders_!" Kaine ordered.

A flurry of acknowledgments came from around the bridge.

Grant looked at the sensors. The Rebels were launching thousands of starfighters. _Vulture_-class droid starfighters, Droid tri-fighters, _Nantex_-class territorial defense starfighters, Mankvim-814 light interceptors, Belbullab-24 strike bombers, Belbullab-22 starfighters, _Hyena_-class bombers, Trade Federation droid bombers and NovaSword Space Superiority Fighters.

"That's a hellova fleet," Grant commented.

"Indeed," said Kaine, "That's why I made sure mine was larger."

Grant looked at their side. Twenty-five _Imperial_-class Star Destroyers, with the _Oriflamme_ with them, over two hundred ships most of which were under a kilometer and thousands more Imperial starfighters poured forth from their hangers. Everything from the standard TIE/LN to TIE/AG and TIE/gt to GAT-12 Skipray Blastboats and everything in-between.

"Concentrate fire on the _Eviscerator_," Kaine ordered, "Don't let it fire!"

Grant watched as the Star Destroyers and the _Reaper_ tore through the massive battlecruiser like it was flimsy.

"Sir! The _Eviscerator _got a shot off!"

The ion blast hit the _Reaper_ and the lights barely dimed.

"That's the power of an _Executor_!" Kaine said proudly.

With their superweapon destroyed, the Rebel fleet tried to push past the Imperial fleet to the interdictors.

"Destroy the _Defiance's Banner_."

The ship's shields went down as fast as the other ship. The core ship in the center was ripped apart in seconds.

"Focus on the remaining _Lucrehulks_."

The five ships destroyed many others before they were destroyed and the Rebel fleet started to panic with all their biggest ships and leadership gone.

Grant saw _Providences_ ripped apart by _Victorys_, Bulwarks destroyed by _Imperial_ Star Destroyers, _Recusants_ brawled with _Procursators_ and _Venators_, _Raider_-class corvettes and TIEs chewed through droid starfighters by the hundreds and bombers destroyed _Munifcents, Munifexs, Captors _and _Auxilias_. _Lupus _and _Diamonds_ did their best but were destroyed quickly. After six hours, all major capital ships were destroyed with only a few ships escaping until last.


	4. Martio Batch

**This is the final chapter of this story. It's rather short, unfortunately. The next story about the Grand Admirals will come out on the fourth. So get ready for that. As always, review for constructive criticism and enjoy.**

Five months later...

Grant sat at his desk in his quarters when his commlink beeped, "Yes?"

"Sir. You're getting an encrypted comm."

"Thank you. I'll take it from here."

"Yes, sir."

Grant activated his long-range communicator and a hologram of Kaine appeared, "Grand Moff Kaine, what can I do for you?"

"I think I found Grand Admiral Batch."

"Where?"

"In the Roti-Ow system of the Zoraster sector near Hutt Space."

"Galactic East or West of the Hutts?"

"Galactic South-East."

Grant tried to imagine it in his head, "I've never heard of it."

"Neither had I."

"I'm passing through the Noonar system on the edge of the Noonian sector. I'll head there immediately."

"I'll meet you in the Mirgoshir system in the Lahara sector."

"In _Reaper_? That'll scare him off."

"I'll come in my personal shuttle."

"I'll see you then." Grant cut the communication and contacted the bridge and told them where to go.

It took the _Oriflamme_ less than a day to travel to Agamar and the rest of the day went waiting for Kaine. Once Kaine arrived in his shuttle and they picked him up, they headed up the Celanon Spur to Shaum Hil. Then they went down the Salin Corridor to Sy Myrth and then on the backside of Hutt Space on the Triellus Trade Route to Dubrava where they jumped to Altor. The whole journey took over two days.

When they arrived in the Roti-Ow system, the sensors saw one Star Destroyer, the _Meniscus_, two _Pursuit_-class light cruisers and one _MedStar_-class frigate.

"I guess his fleet got destroyed by the Rebels," Kaine commented at Grant's side.

"Comms. Contact the_ Meniscus_." Grant ordered.

"I see you found me, Grant," said the hologram of Martio Batch in-front of the two of them, "And I see you brought a friend. Where's your _Executor,_ Kaine?"

"Back in the New Territories."

"It's just us, Batch," Grant said.

"Now why would I believe you?"

"Have we launched fighters?"

Batch frowned, "No. But this has to be a trick."

"Let's talk in person."

"No way am I going to you!"

"I wasn't suggesting that."

"We'll go to you," said Kaine.

"We'll meet on _MedStar Four_."

"Will do. Captain. The ship is yours until our return."

Grant left the bridge with Kaine at his side. They went down to the hanger and walked inside Kaine's shuttle while they left his guards on the _Oriflamme_. The shuttle ride was quiet. Too quiet.

"He has to have some TIE Phantoms left," said Grant to Kaine.

"I'm sure they've been following us ever since we left the ship."

"Hm."

They arrived on the _MedStar_ without any issue and were greeted with stormtroopers rushing the boarding ramp as soon as it lowered. They searched the ship as well as Grant and Kanie before they escorted them off the ship and into a small, old medical room. There, they saw the other Grand Admiral sitting in a chair behind a small table.

"Sit," He said.

They sat in the chairs opposite him and Grant spoke first, "We would like to recruit you."

"For what?"

"For a coup."

"Of the Emperor?"

"Yes."

"Who would be stupid enough to stage a coup against the Emperor?" Batch asked incredulously.

"Zaarin."

"And he has you two onboard?"

"Along with Grand Admirals Teshik and Makati and Grand Moffs Zsinj and Turnbull."

"He has plans to get Il-Raz and Tigellinus on our side," Kaine said.

"What about Pestage or Isard? Or Gruger, Syn and Pitta? What about the other Imperial organizations?"

"We have plans for that."

"What about_ Vader_?!"

"That's where you come in," Grant said.

"How?"

"We need you to turncoat to the Rebels or at the very least spill information we give you to them."

"And how will that get rid of Vader?"

"We'll tell you as soon as you say you're on our side," Kaine interjected.

"You haven't given a reason to join you."

"Would not living in fear be good enough?" Grant asked.

"I want my old job back."

"As a researcher in cloaking tech?"

"Yes."

"Done."

"Just like that?"

"Just like that."

"You'll even be on the Ruling Council," Kaine said.

"I don't care about that."

"Are you in?" asked Grant.

Batch thought about it for a while before he said, "I'm in. Where do we start?"

"You're to get in contact with the Rebel Cell in the Quiberon sector and get them to trust you in any way. No matter what the cost or the time," said Grant.

"As long as it's within three years," Kaine said.

"I can do that." Batch looked at them again, "You two are just to leave now?"

"No. We need a reason to be here."

"We're going to need to destroy one of your ships," said Kaine.

"Evacuate it first and we'll destroy it saying you got away."

"A ship of your choice," Kaine added.

"Will do."

The three stood and Grant and Kaine went to their shuttle and returned to the _Oriflamme_. When they got to the bridge, Batch had contacted them saying that the_ Enforcement_,_ Pursuit_-class had been evacuated. Grant ordered the _Oriflamme_ to open fire. It destroyed the ship in a magnificent explosion. Batch's remaining ships went into hyperspace with the _Oriflamme_ following the path it came to go there.


End file.
